John Holland
John Holland (14 March 1794 - 28 December 1872) was an English poet, newspaper editor, and miscellaneous writer. Life Holland, the son of John Holland, optical instrument maker, of Richmond Hill, in the parish of Handsworth, Yorkshire, and his wife Elizabeth, daughter of Samuel Cox of Staveley, was born in Sheffield Park. He was brought up to his father's trade, which he soon abandoned for literary pursuits. Several of his poems attracted the notice of James Montgomery, who became his close friend.Cooper, 150. About 1818 Holland was appointed one of the secretaries of the Sheffield Sunday School Union, and from 1825 to 1832 he was, in succession to Montgomery, editor of the Sheffield Iris. In 1832 he became editor of the Newcastle Courant, but returned to Sheffield in 1833, and acted as joint editor of the Sheffield Mercury from 1835 till the discontinuance of that journal in 1848.Cooper, 151. He died at his residence in Sheffield Park, and was buried in Handsworth churchyard. Writing Holland's principal publications are: 1. ‘Sheffield Park: a descriptive poem,’ Sheffield, 1820, 8vo. 2. ‘The Village of Eyam; a poem,’ Macclesfield, 1821, 12mo. 3. ‘The Hopes of Matrimony; a poem,’ London, 1822, 8vo. 4. ‘The History, Antiquities, and Description of the Town and Parish of Worksop, in the County of Nottingham,’ Sheffield, 1826, 4to. 5. ‘The Pleasures of Sight; a poem,’ Sheffield, 1829, 12mo. 6. ‘A Treatise on the Progressive Improvement and present state of Manufactures in Metals,’ forming 3 vols. of Lardner's ‘Cabinet Cyclopædia,’ London, 1831–49, 12mo. 7. ‘Cruciana. Illustrations of the most striking aspects under which the Cross of Christ, and symbols derived from it, have been contemplated by piety, superstition, imagination, and taste,’ Liverpool, 1835, 8vo. 8. ‘The Tour of the Don: A series of extempore Sketches by Holland made during a pedestrian ramble along the Banks of that River and its Tributaries,’ 2 vols., London, 1837, 12mo. 9. ‘Brief Notices of Animal Substances used in the Sheffield Manufactures,’ Sheffield, 1840, 8vo. 10. ‘The Psalmists of Britain: Records, biographical and literary, of upwards of one hundred and fifty authors who have rendered the whole or parts of the Book of Psalms into English verse, with specimens and a general Introduction,’ London, 1843, 8vo. 11. ‘The Poets of Yorkshire, by William Cartwright Newsam,’ completed and published by Holland, London, 1845, 8vo. 12. ‘Diurnal Sonnets: Three Hundred and Sixty-six Poetical Meditations on various subjects,’ Sheffield, 1851, 8vo. 13. ‘Memorials of Sir Francis Chantrey … in Hallamshire and elsewhere,’ London 1851, 8vo. 14. ‘A Poet's Gratulation: addressed to James Montgomery on the eightieth Anniversary of his Birthday,’ Sheffield 1851, 8vo. 15. Memoirs of the Life and Writings of James Montgomery: Including selections from his correspondence, remains in prose and verse, and conversations on various subjects, 7 vols., London, 1854–1856, 8vo (with James Everett). Recognition In acknowledgment of his journalistic services an annuity of £100. was subscribed for by ten gentlemen of Sheffield, and presented to him in 1870. Publications Poetry *''Sheffield Park: A descriptive poem''. Sheffield, UK: J. Montgomery, for A. & E. Gales / W. Todd, 1820; Sheffield, UK: Pawson & Brailsford, 1859. *''The Cottage of Pella: A tale of Palestine; with other poems''. Sheffield : James Montgomery, for Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, London, 1821. *''The Village of Eyam: A poem, in four parts''. Macclesfield, UK: J. Wilson, 1821. *''The Hopes of Matrimony: A poem''. London: F. Westley, 1822. *''Flowers from Sheffield Park: A selection of poetical pieces originally published in The 'Sheffield Iris'.'' London: Hamilton, Adams / Sheffield, UK: J. Blackwell, 1827.. *''The Pleasures of Sight; A poem. Sheffield, UK: J. Blackwell, 1829. *''Tyne Banks: A poetical sketch. Sheffield, UK: privately published, printed by J. Blackwell, 1832. *''Diurnal Sonnets: Three hundred and sixty-six poetical meditations on various subjects ; personal, abstract and local''. Sheffield, UK: J. Pearce, Jun., Times Print. Office, 1851.Search results = sonnets + au:John Holland, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 13, 2016. *''A Poet's Gratulation: addressed to James Montgomery on the eightieth anniversary of his birthday''. Sheffield, UK: 1851.Search results = au:Gratulation + au:John Holland,, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 13, 2016. Novels *''The Old Arm-chair; or, Recollections of a bachelor: A tale''. London: H. Fisher, 1824. Non-fiction *''The Picture of Sheffield; or, An historical and descriptive view of the town of Sheffield''. Sheffield, UK: Ridge, 1824. *''History, antiquities, and description of the town and parish of Worksop, in ... Nottingham''. Sheffield, UK: J. Blackwell, 1826. *''Memoirs of the life and ministry of the Rev. John Summerfield. New York: William A. Mercein, 1829. *''A Treatise on the Progressive Improvement and Present State of the Manufactures in Metal. (3 volumes), London: Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, & Green, 1831. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III *''Cruciana: illustrations of the most striking apects under which the cross of Christ, and symbols derived from it, have been contemplate''. Liverpool, UK: D. Marples / London: Hamilton, Adams, 1835. *''The history and description of fossil fuel, the collieries, and coal trade of Great Britain. *''The Tour of the Don: A series of extempore sketches. (2 volumes), London: R. Groombridge, 1837. *''Brief Notices of Animal Substances Used in the Sheffield Manufactures''. Sheffield, UK: 1840. *''The Psalmists of Britain: Records biographical and literary''. (2 volumes), London, R. Groombridge / Sheffield, UK: J. Jackson, 1843. Volume I, Volume II *''Sketch of the Life and Character of the late Mr. Joseph Cowley. London: Sunday-School Union, 1845? *''Memorials of Sir Francis Chantrey, Sculptor: In Hallamshire and elsewhere. London: Longman, Brown, Green, & Longman, 1851. *''Sheffield and its Neighbourhood''. Sheffield, UK: Pawson & Brailsford, 186? *''Evenings with the Poets by Moonlight: In a series of letters to a lady''. Sheffield, UK: privately published, 1867. Edited *William Cartwright Newsam, The Poets of Yorkshire (completed by Holland). London: Groombridge, 1845.Search results = poets + au:John Holland, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 13, 2016. *James Montgomery, Memoirs of the Life and Writings of James Montgomery: Including selections from his correspondence, remains in prose and verse, and conversations on various subjects. (7 volumes), London: Longman, Brown, Green, & Longmans, 1854-56. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III, Volume IV, Volume V, Volume VI, Volume VII Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Holland 1872, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 13, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, July 13, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *"Proem to Flowers in Sheffield Park" ;About *John Holland (1794-1872) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Holland, John (1794-1872) Category:1794 births Category:1872 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:English editors Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets